


Rival

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei never considered Asuka her rival, but obviously, the older girl thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rival

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX.

 

"Hmph." Asuka glared at the reflection of the onyx-haired girl next to her. 

"Hmph." Rei glared back at Asuka's perfect and pristine willowy reflection.

Both girls would never dream of attacking each other outright. How cliché. They weren't about to get involved in a rock 'em/sock 'em chick fight over a boy that was positively oblivious to everything and everyone besides himself these days.

Instead, both contented themselves by rudely glaring at the other's reflection in the mirror in indirect confrontation under the pretense of doing…"girl stuff."

However, this didn't seal Asuka's lips for long. Much to Rei's dismay.

"You know," Asuka began in a cool feminine drawl, "he's not that into you. I should know. He's never had a girlfriend. None that I know of anyway." She swiped the blush brush across the apple of her cheek.

Rei rolled her eyes and used the mirror to dab some emergency concealer on her emerging pimple.

"He's very unreliable. And, he's not that good looking. You can do much better, you know," Asuka added quickly as she swept the fine-toothed comb through her blonde hair.

Rei sighed as she adjusted the collar of her Osiris Red jacket. She knew where this was going in a hurry.

A vicious arc of the mascara wand as the older girl attacked her eyelashes. "Sure, he has his moments, but he's not that charming all the time. I just don't want you to get hurt, Rei."

Rei commented on nothing as she dug through her cosmetic bag for her tinted strawberry lip gloss. If Asuka was going to keep chattering away, she wasn't going to stop her.

But, Asuka still had ammunition. "Besides, I don't think you're his type. You're a little bit too young for him if you'd ask me."

I didn't.

Once Rei located her lip gloss; she twisted the cap off with such a fury the plastic cracked while she imagined Asuka's long ivory neck.

"He'd hurt you because you'd be expecting too much. That's how it is with first crushes." Asuka was now inspecting her already flawless skin for various imperfections—one brown eye locked on her prey.

Rei fought the urge to swear when her lip gloss applicator missed its mark; causing an unsightly glittery smear to appear on her chin.

"I mean, you can't mean to tell me that you actually love him…" Asuka purposefully left the question open-ended; trying to trick Rei into answering her and voluntarily participate in the forceful bending of her brain.

Grabbing a tissue, Rei collected herself and wiped away the smear before proceeding to dab on her lip gloss with a surgeon's precision.

"You do," Asuka accused. "I know that look." She was openly frowning in disapproval as her conflicted eyes simultaneously wrestled with sullen disappointment and barely restrained jealousy.

Mission completed.

Rei screwed the cap back on as she checked her make-up one last time before she fled the constantly reflecting mirror in the desire to put some serious distance before herself, little Osiris nobody, and the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

"Goodbye, Asuka," she called as she opened the bathroom door and nearly flung her body through it.

Smiling to herself, Rei kept walking with her head held high. For the best weapon against Tenjoin Asuka's wily intellectual banter was silence.

Now, it was time to see if Rei could succeed in the affairs of the heart and go where pure Asuka could not…


End file.
